One and Only
by 2good2betrue
Summary: At last Ross and Rachel are together, crossing the line from friendship to a relationship. After Rachel sees Ross in the prom video, how do Ross and Rachel officially become a couple? The moments we don't see between TOW The Prom Video and TOW Ross and Rachel… You Know. One-shot. Please R&R.


**AN: This one-shot idea was suggested by **_**I Heart Ross and Rachel. **_**It takes place between TOW the Prom Video and TOW Ross and Rachel… You Know. It will show how Ross and Rachel officially get together.**

**I'll start my next story soon, so keep an eye out.**

**Please enjoy this one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: The characters from Friends do not belong to me.**

* * *

"_Oh, dear. Jack, how do I turn this off?" _Judy Geller's panicked voice, echoed through the room. The six friends were eerily silent, their eyes glued to the TV screen. The scene that had just unfolded came at as a shock to all but Ross.

"_Press the button," _Jack Geller's voice instructed.

"_Which one? Which button, Jack."_

"_The button, the button." _

With that, the TV screen flickered until it was blank, the last image being Ross' disappointed expression.

That disheartened expression, that pained look on Ross' face, lingered in Rachel's memory. He was going to take her to prom when Chip didn't show up? He would have done that for her?

Tears stung her eyes. Ross really had been in love with her forever, this home video proved it. He was just as kind-hearted back then. It made her remember the kindness he exuded, even now as an adult. Suddenly nothing else mattered, not the list, not Julie.

She couldn't get Ross' heartbroken look out of her mind. She turned to glance at where Ross stood by the door. Rachel noticed a similar sadness in his eyes to that of his teenage self in the video.

"I can't believe you did that," Monica commented, breaking the weighty silence. The entire group turned their attention to Ross.

"Yeah, well," Ross spoke, his voice laden with emotion. He nervously stared at the floor, uncomfortable under everyone's stare.

That's when Rachel stood. She paced across the apartment, holding back tears. When she reached Ross, she let her hands drift from his chest to his face. Ross peered upwards from the floor in time for Rachel to press her lips against his. Ross responded by gently placing his hands on her back.

"See. He's her lobster," Phoebe exclaimed giddily from the chair. Ross and Rachel parted from their lingering kiss to a tight hug.

Ross held Rachel close, still processing the fact that she was in his arms. It had all happened so fast, he took a few moments to let his mind catch up.

When they eventually pulled away slightly, Ross gazed down at her. Rachel's eyes sparkled with tears as she timidly smiled.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Ross asked, feeling the need for some alone time with Rachel. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice which would surely be restrained by the rush of emotion. "We'll be back later," Ross announced to the rest of the group.

…..

The couple comfortably walked hand in hand, in silence, down the city street. The buzz of the traffic and pedestrians made them feel at home in the immense city. They strolled unhurriedly, without a destination.

His shoulder brushed against hers, sending shivers down Rachel's spine. She could feel his large, warm hand encircling her small fingers. The pair was blissful in each other's company.

"You were really going to offer to go to prom with me?" Rachel asked, deciding to break her silence when the prom video made its way into the forefront of memory. It was clear what his answer would be, but she wanted to ask nonetheless.

"I really was going to offer - I didn't know if you'd accept – I couldn't stand seeing you so upset," Ross explained. His genuine response made Rachel's heart pound.

"Thank you," Rachel managed to reply.

"I want to be clear that it was childish for me to make a list. I'm sorry," Ross admitted, seemingly out of the blue. However, it was a mistake that had been on his mind. He wished he could take it back. He had Rachel, and then he ruined his chance by creating the list.

"I thought you were making fun of me, but I jumped to conclusions," Rachel explained. Their pace became slower as they discussed the heavy topic.

"I thought it was the only way to make a decision between you and Julie. But, it was useless because I already knew the answer to who I would chose," Ross stated. "It's always been you, Rach."

Rachel smiled to herself as she recognised this as the phrase he had spoken after breaking up with Julie.

"Let's put the list behind us. I was angry at you, but after seeing that prom video it reminded me of the reason I fell for you in the first place," Rachel explained.

"And what reason is that?" Ross questioned cheekily. Rachel chuckled at his curiosity.

"Your kind, gentle heart, you're different than any other man," Rachel responded. Ross pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Rachel's words were music to his ears.

"Before we put it behind us, are you sure you don't want to hear your pro list?" Ross asked. Rachel turned to look up at the smug smile he wore across his lips.

"I'd love to," Rachel answered, with a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Let's see… The way you cry at game shows. How much you love your friends. The way you play with your hair when you're nervous. How brave you are for starting your life over. How great you are with Ben. The way you smell-," Ross listed, before Rachel interrupted him.

"Hold on a minute. I've already heard these ones. Remember when you climbed up the fire escape in the rain and shouted them through the window?" Rachel giggled.

"I'm starting from the beginning," Ross said teasingly.

"Okay, okay, go on," Rachel encouraged, sweetly.

"The way your eyes sparkle like the sea. The way your smile warms my heart. The way your laugh fills an entire room with joy. How, ever since my crush on you began in the ninth grade, you've made my heart pound fast. How you were friends with Monica in high school despite her low popularity-," Ross was again interrupted by Rachel. This time she placed a finger on his lips.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Rachel told him. His list made her ecstatic. He came up with these points on the spot; he made her feel special, he made her feel loved.

Ross took her hand in his own, removing it from his lips. He kissed her finger gently before removing it from his mouth.

He didn't stop his list. He could continue telling Rachel items on his list until his final breath. He would never stop telling Rachel how wonderful she was, not when she had done him the honor of wanting to be with him.

"How your skin is always so soft. The way your hands tenderly caress my face or lace through my hair. How your lips felt against mine when we shared our kiss in the doors of Central Perk-," Ross' speech was ended by Rachel's lips against his.

She kissed him slowly, as they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. It was much like their earlier kiss, full of passion, full of heat. However, their friends' eyes did not watch them this time; they were free to lose themselves in the moment.

Rachel pulled away, gently. They stayed within inches of each other's lips, their eyes still closed.

"You're going to make me cry if you continue your list," Rachel whispered, her hot breath against Ross' face. "You're too good to me."

"I could go on forever Rach. You mean the world to me. If I could, every day I would list all that makes me fall head over heels for you," Ross whispered back.

Rachel opened her eyes, to notice that Ross already watched her. She gently kissed his lips as a single tear rolled down her face.

"What have I done to deserve the love of a wonderful man like you?" Rachel asked. Ross wiped the tear from her cheek, smiling at her.

"What have I done to deserve my dream of being with you?" Ross countered.

"You've been… you. Kind, generous, wonderful you," Rachel replied.

"Where do we go from here?" Ross asked softly, changing the subject to a question he wanted answered.

"I'd like to go out with you, Ross," Rachel answered, eyes filled with happiness.

"As my girlfriend?" Ross asked for clarification.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel questioned with a serious expression upon her face.

"Definitely," Ross responded. He quickly leaned in to kiss Rachel; the gesture sent her heart pounding.

As the two stopped in the middle of the sidewalk people passing by examined their interaction. The couple were in their own world, where nothing else mattered. Not the disgusted, or even saddened, glare of onlookers witnessing their sweet kisses and loving gazes. Not the select few who passed them smiling to themselves as they thought about how sweet it was to see the two young people in love.

Ross and Rachel laced their hands together once again, continuing their stroll. They found it easy to get lost in thought. Occasionally they would steal a sideways glance at one another, or share a quick smile. However, they mostly just enjoyed the fresh air and delightful company they were alongside.

The temperature of the night began to drop - as Rachel soon noticed. She shivered slightly in the cool evening breeze.

"Should I walk you home?" Ross asked, feeling Rachel shiver at his side.

"That would be nice," Rachel responded. Ross promptly let go of her hand in order to wrap his arm around her to offer some form of warmth.

…..

After a while, the couple reached the door of apartment 20. Their walk home was filled with laughter and delightful conversation about everything from friends to work.

It was late by the time they returned. Their friends had gone home, and Monica was in her bedroom; the apartment was dark and soundless when Rachel opened the door.

She turned to stand in the doorway, as Ross stood in the hall.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Rachel whispered, easily adding a sexy tone to her voice.

"Goodnight Rachel, I'll see you tomorrow," Ross responded.

"Goodnight Ross," Rachel answered. She slowly began to close the door, but a surge of courage caused Ross to stop the door halfway.

Rachel looked at him strangely, but before she could ask what he was doing he had already crossed the space between them.

He kissed her with feverishly, with a hunger, that sent the pair stumbling backward into the darkened apartment. Ross wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. Rachel hastily tangled her fingers in his hair, as she moved her lips in sync with Ross'.

Ross' hands travelled down the dip of her lower back to her butt. Rachel managed to stifle a moan of pleasure against Ross lips.

"Do you want to stay?" Rachel whispered breathlessly, between kisses.

Ross didn't answer as he pulled away from kissing her mouth in order to kiss her neck. Goosebumps erupted across Rachel's skin as her breathing accelerated. Ross' lips progressed up her neck in order to whisper in her ear.

"Don't you think that's moving a bit fast?" Ross asked huskily.

"I guess you're right," Rachel answered, unable to stifle a sigh of disappointment. Ross chuckled softly against her ear.

"You're already my girlfriend," Ross explained, kissing her neck one last time before pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Rachel asked, as they still held each other close.

"I'll be there in Central Perk," Ross declared. "Goodnight," he said for the last time.

He kissed Rachel's forehead before they reluctantly broke their embrace.

"Goodnight Ross," Rachel whispered, as she watched Ross turn and walk out the apartment door.

…..

The next morning, Ross kept his promise. He met Rachel down in the coffee house, where they sat alone drinking coffee. Rachel had the morning off, which gave her the chance to sit beside Ross on the orange sofa.

"Do you want to go somewhere tonight?" Ross asked, as Rachel sipped her mug of coffee.

"I'd love to. What did you have in mind?" Rachel asked, observing Ross as she sipped her coffee once more.

"I can check what movies are playing, if you'd like," Ross suggested with a shrug.

"A movie date sounds wonderful," Rachel commented. "Our first date."

Ross chuckled, along with Rachel, at her cute comment. He drew her close in order for her to snuggle against his side.

As they finished off their coffees Ross glanced at his watch. He groaned in frustration when he realized what time it was.

"I have to get to work," Ross stated, sadly. He didn't want to leave Rachel, he wished he could spend the entire day by her side, talking, kissing, laughing. They had spent plenty of time together as friends, but now it was different.

"That's fine honey," Rachel said. "I'll either meet you at my place or Joey and Chandler's apartment after work."

"Alright, I have to go, so I'll see you later," Ross explained. He kissed Rachel's hair before getting up from the sofa, setting his mug on the coffee table.

"Oh, wait!" Rachel exclaimed. Ross came to a standstill in his path towards the doors.

"Yes?" Ross asked, turning around to face Rachel. She approached him, showing him she had an item in her hand.

"I want you to read this when you get a chance," Rachel directed, she handed Ross a folded piece of lined paper.

"What is it?" Ross asked in confusion.

"Just read it before tonight, okay?" Rachel answered, giving him a mischievous look as if she were up to no good.

…..

The chime of the double doors welcomed Ross onto the subway car. The familiar mass of people on their morning commute to work made navigating the small space a challenge. Ross was able to get through the crowd to take a seat, placing his briefcase on his lap.

He was eager to read the note Rachel had handed him at the coffeehouse. Without further delay he reached his hand into his coat pocket to retrieve the note, unfolding the paper in his hands.

Ross automatically began to smile as his eyes scanned Rachel's handwriting.

_Ross,_

_Last night, you gave me a thoughtful pro list and I didn't say much about you in return. Then I remembered that I made up a list about you at the Christmas party. So, to make up for both, I'd like you to read this:_

The title on the paper read: _Ross' Pro List_

Goosebumps prickled across Ross' skin as he read each point. It was as if he was dreaming - a dream he never wanted to wake up from. Each line made him feel warm inside, as he imagined Rachel listing these compliments.

_The way your eyes express every emotion you're feeling _

_How you're so enthusiastic when you talk about science_

_How you're not afraid to show your emotions and sensitive nature_

_How you've always loved me with an unmatchable passion, even if I didn't notice_

His fantasy was coming true, he was really dating Rachel. Rachel was his girlfriend. It was hard to wrap his mind around. He had waited so long to be with her, to have her realize he was more than just Monica's geeky older brother. This list revealed that she cared about him; it told him his love for her was reciprocated.

_How great a father you are_

_How you get excited to watch documentaries_

_The way your hugs make me feel protected and safe _

_The kind and caring heart you show to those around you_

The list continued down the entire page. Ross was completely absorbed, reading every word twice, trying to believe the fact that Rachel had written this for _him._

The train stopped at the stations, people got on and off. Ross didn't pay attention to anything other than the paper in his hands, reading every pen stroke, every depression on the paper. He was lost in his thoughts; thoughts that were centered on Rachel.

He couldn't wait to see her that evening, take her in his arms and thank her for her kind words.

Where this relationship would go, he wasn't sure, but it was off to a passionate start.


End file.
